Danya International, Inc. proposes to design and develop an automated, multimedia system for the vocational rehabilitation of recovering drug and alcohol abusers who have little employment experience. The system, called the Vocational Rehabilitation Job Opportunity Enhancer, or VR4-JOE, will consist of software on a set of CD-ROMs, and an accompanying manual for substance abuse counselors. VR4-JOE will help clients in substance abuse treatment programs to: assess their own specific work-related skills, attitudes and interests; make appropriate choices about schooling and employment; prepare resumes that deal with gaps in their work histories and other problems; rehearse job interview skills, including the skills for handling difficult questions about their employment and medical histories; and rehearse techniques for handling work situations, such as interactions with co-workers and supervisors, as well as dealing with potential triggers for relapse. During Phase I, an outstanding team of vocational rehabilitation professionals, drug treatment specialists, and software technicians will develop the design and content of the complete VR-JOE system. During Phase II, the system will be programmed, tested and evaluated in actual use with recovering substance abusers in treatment. During Phase III, with the financial and marketing support of DSA, Inc., the VR-JOE system will be marketed nationally. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Vocational Rehabilitation Job Opportunity Enhancer offers a relatively low cost, CD-ROM program that can be used by substance abuse counselors to provide vocational services to clients in substance abuse treatment, criminal justice, and welfare-related programs.